still my hero
by honey-kimy
Summary: Ryeowook seorang namja manis yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa, ia sedang berusaha menulis dongeng seperti kedua tua kandungnya.
1. Chapter 1

YOU ARE STILL MY HERO chap 1 [ Skuel My Hero]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook seorang namja manis yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa, ia sedang berusaha menulis dongeng seperti kedua tua kandungnya.

Kicauan burung menyambut datangnya pagi yang cerah. Hari yang cerah seperti saat ini biasanya dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga untuk segera bangun dan menikmati sinar matahari pagi. Namun tidak untuk keluarga Choi, sang kepala keluarga masih meringkuk di kamar pribadinya yang luas, sementara sang anak, Choi Ryeowook meringkuk disamping _daddy_ -nya sambil memeluk boneka jerapahnya.

Setelah sekian kali alarm _handphone_ -nya berbunyi, Choi Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sudah siang rupanya." lirihnya. Disibakkan selimutnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia diatas meja nakas. Selesai membetulkan selimut, Siwon menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan.

Siwon heran dengan Ryeowook, sekarang anak semata wayangnya itu sudah mengijak kuliah tahun pertamanya, tapi kolokannya tidak hilang-hilang. Ryeowook sudah punya pacar, bahkan dengan kekasihnyapun juga kolokan. Padahal seingat Siwon dulu Ryeowook sangat menentang perjodohannya dengan Jongwoon. Tapi akhirnya . . .

Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya, tangannya meraba-raba mencari seseorang yang tidur bersamanya. " _Daddy~~_ " pangilnya saat tidak menemukan keberadaan _daddy_ -nya. Tangan mungilnya mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket, menatap benda bulat yang terpajang di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Matanya mengerjap imut memperhatikan angka-angka yang terdapat dibenda itu.

'Jam delapan lebih dua puluh lima menit' gumam Ryeowook, namun kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. "Hwaaa! Aku kesiangan!" teriaknya panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, kuliah hari ini dimulai pukul 9, sementara ia baru bangun.

"Hwaa . . . kenapa _daddy_ tidak membangunkanku." dumelnya sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Setelah mandi Ryeowook buru-buru menuju ruang makan namun tidak mendapati _daddy_ -nya disana.

" _Ahjuma_! Apa _daddy_ sudah berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Belum, _daddy_ -mu masih mandi mungkin." jawab _ahjuma_ Shin.

"Hah _daddy_ belum berangkat _ahjuma_? Tumben, padahal sudah jam 8.30." ujar Ryeowook penasaran, karena biasanya Siwon, _daddy_ -nya itu berangkat ke kantor pukul 7.30.

"Itu masih jam 7.30." kata _ahjuma_ Shin sambil menujuk jam dinding yang ada diruang makan.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, menguceknya berkali-kali. "Jam 7.30" katanya, kemudian dia berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat jam yang berada disana. Sama 7.30 juga.

Ryeowook kembali ke ruang makan dan mendapati Siwon sudah duduk disana, "Kau sudah mandi _baby_?" tanya Siwon.

"Sudah, tadi aku kira sudah pukul 8.30, ternyata masih pukul 7.30. Jam weker _daddy_ mati ya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, _daddy_ lupa mengganti baterainya tadi malam." jawab Siwon santai.

"Kalau tahu jam weker _daddy_ mati aku-kan bisa tidur lebih lama." dengus Ryeowook sebal.

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Ryeowook, anaknya itu memang tiada duanya di dunia ini. Siwon menarik Ryeowook untuk duduk di meja makan dan sarapan bersamanya. "Kau akan berangkat bersama _daddy_ atau Jongwoon hemm?"

"Hari ini Jongwoon _hyung_ mau menjemputku _daddy_." jawab Ryeowook sebelum memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut.

"Nanti sepulang kuliah ajaklah Jongwoon ke kantor, _daddy_ ada pekerjaan buat dia." pinta Siwon. "Oh ya, bagaimana dongeng yang kau tulis? Apa sudah selesai?

"Belum _daddy_ tinggal satu bab lagi, baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah kami akan ke kantor _daddy_." ujar Ryeowook.

"Ok, _daddy_ tunggu, dan segeralah selesaikan dongengmu itu, _daddy_ ingin melihatnya."

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon kuliah dikampus yang sama, Jongwoon kuliah di jurusan Managemen, sementara Ryeowook di jurusan seni. Ryeowook ingin menjadi penulis dongeng seperti kedua orangtua kandungnya.

Ryeowook saat ini sedang menulis dongeng, dia menjadikan Jongwoon sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dia menulis tentang seorang anak kecil yang bermimpi menikah dengan seorang pangeran.

Jongwoon, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongwoon adalah pangeran bagi Ryeowook, meskipun dulu ia sangat tidak menyukainya, bahkan membenci namja yang menjadi tunangannya tersebut. Ryeowook kini bahkan sangat menyukai, menyayangi, dan mincintai Jongwoon. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa lepas dari Jongwoon, apapun yang Jongwoon katakan pasti akan dipatuhinya. Sikap Jongwoon terhadap Ryeowook-pun sudah berubah, tidak lagi cuek dan ketus seperti dahulu, malah cenderung posesif.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Jongwoon untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya ke kampus. Hari biasanya Jongwoon yang akan menunggu Ryeowook, entah Ryeowook-nya itu baru mandi, sedang makan, dan lain sebagainya. Berterima kasihlah dengan jam weker Siwon yang mati, sehingga Ryeowook bisa bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ lama sekali!" adu Ryeowook saat melihat Jongwoon baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jongwoon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendapati Ryeowook yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. " _Baby~_ , biasanya _hyung_ juga datang jam segini, tumben sekali _baby_ sudah siap? Apa tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Aish _hyung_ , harusnya senangkan kalau aku sudah siap? Jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu menungguku, dasar _hyung_ menyebalkan, sama dengan _daddy_." rajuk Ryeowook.

"Hehehe, mianhe ne, kajja kita berangkat! Pakailah jaketmu dengan benar!" Jongwoon mengancingkan retsleting jaket Ryeowook yang belun tertutup." "Nah sudah, supaya tidak masuk angin." ujar Jongwoon lagi.

" _Hyung_ kita ngebut ya!" pinta Ryeowook saat sudah duduk manis dijok belakang motor Jongwoon, kedua tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang Jongwoon. "Ayo _hyung_ kita berangkat!" teriak Ryeowook gembira.

"Ok _baby_ , pegangan yang kuat ne, sesuai permintaanmu kita ngebut." ucap Jongwoon seraya memacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Jongwoon sengaja memilih jalur alternatif yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk menuju ke kampusnya.

Jongwoon menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gedung kuliah Ryeowook, Ryeowook turun dari motor Jongwoon, lalu membuka helm dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongwoon, " _Hyung_ nanti sepulang kuliah kita disuruh ke kantor _daddy_ dulu." kata Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kita ke kantor _daddy_ setelah kuliah usai." sahut Jongwoon, "Masuklah ke kelas sebelum dosen datang." perintah Jongwoon.

Chu~

Jongwoon mengecup kening Ryeowook sebelum kekasihnya masuk ke gedung tempat dia kuliah. Setelah Ryeowook menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongwoon menyalakan kembali motornya lalu menuju ke Fakultas Ekonomi.

Ryeowook sudah berada didepan Fakultas Ekonomi, menunggu Jongwoon keluar dari kelasnya. Sambil menunggu Jongwoon keluar, Ryeowook membuka laptopnya untuk melanjutkan menulis dongeng supaya cepat selesai. Ia ingin segera menerbitkan dongeng yang ia tulis, dan akan membagikannya secara gratis untuk anak-anak panti asuhan.

Ryeowook memilih duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dan nampak sepi. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya, kemudian ia menuliskan pesan kepada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, bahwa ia menunggunya disini.

Ryeowook begitu asyik menulis dongengnya, sampai tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang mendatanginya.

Srett

Seorang _yeoja_ mengambil paksa laptop Ryeowook, Ryeowook mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah mengambil laptopnya.

"Je-Jesica. . ." Ryeowook tertegun, ia sangat terkejut , bagaimana bisa Jesica ada di kampus ini, padahal Jesica bukan Mahasiswa disini.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?" tanya Jesica dengan nada ketusnya. "Aku berada dimana bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya.

Ryeowook hanya diam memandangi Jesica dari atas hingga bawah, "Oh, kamu? Lama tidak berjumpa, ternyata kamu tidak berubah." ucap Ryeowook tidak kalah ketusnya.

"Berani sama aku hah!" tantang Jesica.

"Kenapa harus takut denganmu?" jawab Ryeowook dengan berteriak.

Jesica yang memang dari dulu suka mencari gara-gara dengan Ryeowook-pun akhirnya memulai kembali pertengkarannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Apa jadinya jika laptop ini aku banting!" ucap Jesica, ia tahu banyak data penting yang ada di laptop tersebut.

"Jika kau berani membantingnya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup dengan tenang!" terak Ryeowook, tangannya mencoba meraih laptop yang dipegang Jesica, namun Jesica dengan segera memberikan laptop Ryeowook kepada temannya.

"Ambil kalau bisa!" ejek Jesica.

Ryeowook dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Jesica dan tiga _namja_ yang bersamanya. Ryeowook berusaha mengambil laptopnya dari Jesica dan teman-temannya, ia tidak ingin laptopnya jatuh, karena didalamnya ada data yang sangat penting. Yaitu naskah dongeng yang sudah hampir selesai.

Ryeowook sudah nampak kelelahan dalam usahanya merebut laptopnya dari Jesica dan teman-temannya. Ryeowook berharap Jongwoon segera keluar dari kelas dan membantunya. Satu banding empat, Ryeowook tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Ryeowook hampir berhasil menangkap laptop yang di lempar salah satu namja ke arah namja lain, namun dengan sadisnya Jesica berhasil menjegal kaki Ryeowook hingga ia terjerembab jatuh ketanah, begitu pula laptopnya.

Airmata Ryeowook keluar begitu saja, bukan karena dirinya jatuh akan tetapi karena melihat laptopnya sudah hancur berantakan. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mendengar ledekan-ledekan yang keluar dari mulut Jesica dan tiga _namja_ yang bersamanya.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, perlakuan Jesica saat SMU dulu sudah bisa ia lupakan. Namun, untuk kali ini ia harus melawannya, tidak peduli kalau ia harus terluka sekalipin.

Ryeowook bangkit dari, tangannya mengepal kuat tanda jika sedang emosi, ai ingin membuktikan bahwa Ryeowook sekarang tidak seperti Ryeowook yang dulu.

Dugh

Dugh

Ryeowook tiba-tiba memukul salah satu teman Jesica yang berada didekatnya, membuat Jesica dan teman-temannya kaget. "Sudah kubilangkan, aku akan menghajarmu jika laptopku sampai rusak." Ryeowook menarik baju depan Jesica dan menghempaskannya ke tanah dengan keras. "Rasakan pembalasanku." sinis Ryeowook.

Jesica yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Ryeowook segera menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengeroyok Ryeowook. Beruntunglah Jongwoon datang dan membantu kekasihnya mengenyahkan Jesica dan teman-temannya.

Ryeowook terduduk begitu Jesica dan teman-temannya pergi, kakinya serasa tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Ryeowook memungut laptopnya yang sudah hancur, mendekapnya sambil terisak.

"Hiks. . .hyung laptopku. . . hiks." Adu Ryeowook pada Jongwoon yang kini telah memeluknya.

Jongwoon bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Akhirnya Jongwoon membawa Ryeowook ke klinik kesehatan yang berada di Fakultas Ekonomi untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya supaya tidak infeksi.

Jongwoon mengirim pesan pada Siwon, dan memberitahu keadaan Ryeowook saat ini yang masih terisak. Menurut Jongwoon hanya Siwon yang dapat menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Siwon sudah sampai di klinik tempat Jongwoon dan Ryeowook. Siwon langsung membawa _namja_ mungilnya itu kedalam pelukannya. " _Uljima baby_ . . . nanti kita buat lagi dongeng itu bersaman-sama." kata Siwon sambil terus mengusap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Saat ini mereka telah kembali, dan berada di kediaman Siwon. Ryeowook sudah tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia tertidur ketika dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ryeowook pulang bersama Siwon mengendarai mobil, sedangkan Jongwoon menyusulnya dengan menggunakan motornya.

Siwon dan Jongwoon berada diruang tengah sambil menikmati teh yang disediakan oleh bibi Shin. "Jongwoon-ah, apa yang sebetulnya terjadi? Siapa yang menganggu _uri_ Ryeowook- _ie_?" tanya Siwon.

" _Mianhe daddy_ , aku tidak bisa menjaga Ryeowook hingga kejadian ini terjadi. Ryeowook berkelahi dengan Jesica, karena Jesica dan teman-temannya merusak laptop milik Wook- _ie_." jelas Jongwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kesalahan Wook- _ie_ , sehingga Jesica sangat membencinya?" tanya Siwon.

" _Mollayo daddy_ , dulu ketika SMU, Jesica tidak berani mengganggu Wook- _ie_ lagi karena ada Heechul _hyung_. Aku heran mengapa dia bisa muncul dikampus kami?" jawab Jongwoon. "Besok aku akan mencarinya _daddy_." sambung Jongwoon lagi.

Tbc^.^

Hallo~~ ketemu lagi, aku membawa lanjutan dari FF My Hero. Mohon komentarnya ya, seperti biasa mohon dimaafkan jika banyak typo yang bertebaran. Sampai ketemu lagi . .

Byeeee~~


	2. Chapter 2

YOU ARE STILL MY HERO chap 2 [ Skuel My Hero]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook berencana mencari Jesica untuk memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengganggunya kemarin, namun niatnya ia urungkan karena sesuatu.

" _Mianhe daddy_ , aku tidak bisa menjaga Ryeowook hingga kejadian ini terjadi. Ryeowook berkelahi dengan Jesica, karena Jesica dan teman-temannya merusak laptop milik Wook- _ie_." jelas Jongwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kesalahan Wook- _ie_ , sehingga Jesica sangat membencinya?" tanya Siwon.

" _Mollayo daddy_ , dulu ketika SMU, Jesica tidak berani mengganggu Wook- _ie_ lagi karena ada Heechul _hyung_. Aku heran mengapa dia bisa muncul dikampus kami?" jawab Jongwoon. "Besok aku akan mencarinya _daddy_." sambung Jongwoon lagi.

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Choi, sudah dikejutkan dengan seorang _namja_ mungil yang tengah duduk manis di meja makan dengan dandanan yang rapi. Ini adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Ryeowook, karena biasanya ia baru bangun menjelang keberangkatannya ke kampus.

"Bibi! Aku minta tambah makanannya!" pinta Ryeowook, "Aku butuh tenaga yang banyak hari ini!"

"Memang apa kegiatanmu hari ini eoh? Semangat sekali, sampai-sampai bibi terkejut kau bangun sepagi ini." ujar bibi Shin sambil menuangkan bubur kacang hijau pada mangkuk Ryeowook.

"Pokoknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu bibi, dan tolong buatkan bekal juga!" pintanya lagi.

"Baiklah, bibi siapkan dulu."

Dengan penuh semangat Ryeowook menghabiskan bubur yang disiapkan bibi Shin, bahkan minta tambah pula. Hal yang langka pula bagi Ryeowook makan sampai menambah porsi.

" _Baby_!" Siwon memanggil Ryeowook, ia kaget kerena melihat anaknya sudah berada di meja makan dengan pakaian yang rapi. "Akhirnya _baby daddy_ bisa bangun pagi, hebat!" puji Siwon.

" _Ne daddy_ , ternyata menyenangkan bangun pagi itu, bisa menikmati sarapan dengan tenang, tidak terburu-buru. Mulai besok aku mau bangun pagi _daddy_." oceh Ryeowook sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

" _Daddy_ dukung itu sayang, _baby_ mau berangkat sendiri atau menunggu di jemput Jongwoon, atau bersama Kyu?" tanya Siwon

"Aku berangkat sendiri _daddy_ , Kyu sepertinya masih tidur." balas Ryeowook.

"Baiklah hati-hati _ne_."

" _Ne, daddy_ . . . aku ingin dibelikan laptop." pinta Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang dan mata bulatnya yang lucu.

"Nanti _baby_ mampir ke kantor _daddy_ saja, ada beberapa laptop baru yang kebetulan belum dipakai, _baby_ ambil saja satu."

"Wah _Jinja_? _Gomawo daddy, daddy_ -ku memang yang terbaik sedunia. . . Muachh~~" Ryeowook mencium pipi Siwon, "Bye bye _daddy~~ love you~~_." pamit Ryeowook sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

Ryeowook sengaja berangkat pagi bukan karena ada jadwal kuliah pagi, ia akan mencari Jesica yang telah membuat gara-gara dengannya kemain. Ia ingin sedikit membalas perlakuan Jesica kemarin, bukan karena ingin balas dendam tetapi supaya Jesica jera dan tidak suka mengganggu orang lain.

Ryeowook membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama untuk menemukan keberadaan Jesica, setelah tanya kesana kemari akhirnya ia menemukan keberadaan Jesica.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Ryeowook memasuki cafe tempat Jesica berada, alangkah kagetnya Ryeowook, Jesica berada di cafe bukan untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, melainkan bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe.

"Rye-Ryeowook!" kaget Jesica, tidak menyangka kalau ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook disini, tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Hei Jes, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Oh ne, aku ijin dahulu."

Ryeowook mengukuti Jesica kemana ia akan membawanya untuk bicara berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku? Ingin mengejekku?" sinis Jesica.

"Bisakah kau bicara lebih santun?" Ryeowook tidak habis pikir bagaimana kehidupan Jesica? Apa dia tidak dididik dengan benar oleh orang tuanya? Tidak tahu sopan santun sama sekali. "Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu karena ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin, aku sudah menyiapkan tenagaku untuk menghadapimu dan anak buahmu, ternyata . . ." Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ternyata tidak seperti yang kau kira, bukan begitu?" tanya Jesica.

"Benar, hidup seseorang siapa yang tahu. Kau jauh seperti yang aku perkirakan, dan apa untungnya kau selalu bertindak arogan seperti itu? Yah, terutama kepadaku? Apa kau mendapat keuntungan dari itu?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Pengakuan, kau tahu aku bukan berasal dari keluarga berada yang hidup bahagia, karena kuat maka aku bisa mendapatkan pengakuan itu, dan bisa bertindak semauku, mendapatkan apa yang ku mau dengan begitu mudah." terang Jesica.

Ryeowook mendengarkan omongan Jesica dengan seksama, "Aku adalah orang paling bahagia dalam hidup, sebetulnya ada cara lain untuk mendapat pengakuan selain berbuat arogan." ucap Ryeowook. "Berbuat baik kepada orang lain adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan menurutku, dan aku yakin kau pasti belum pernah melakukannya." sindir Ryeowook.

Jesica hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ryeowook. Benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah berbuat baik pada orang lain, ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain.

"Hah . . Aku pergi dulu, aku ada kuliah, ingat berbuat baiklah supaya kau bahagia." teriak Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jesica.

"Tunggu!" panggil Jesica pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, " _Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada mereka jika aku bekerja disini, hemm . . . sebetulnya aku mengganggumu karena aku iri padamu. Kau hanya anak pungut, tapi kau mendapatkan segalanya." ungkap Jesica.

"Baiklah, Ya . . . aku memang anak pungut yang sangat beruntung, tapi intinya bukan disitu, tapi disini." Ryeowook memegang dadanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas, ia tidak perlu berkelahi dengan Jesica. Apalagi ia berhasil menasehati Jesica untuk merubah sifatnya. Entah akan berhasil atau tidak itu terserah Jesica. 'Ternyata ia hanya iri denganku saja.' batin Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mencari Ryeowook di kampusnya, sejak tadi ia belum bertemu dengan kekasih mungil-nya itu. Jongwoon mencari hingga kedalam ruang kuliah Ryeowok namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak aktif, kekhawatiran mulai menyelimuti pikiran Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mencoba mencari Ryeowook ke segala tempat yang biasa ia datangi, akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jongwoon hendak menelpon Siwon untuk menanyakan keberadaan Ryeowook, sampai sesiang ini ia belum melihat kehadiran Ryeowook di kampus, apa ia sakit setelah inseden kemarin.

Baru saja Jongwoon hendak memencet tombol panggilan untuk Siwon, suara cempreng yang ia rindukan menyapa pendengarannya.

" _Hyunggg~~~_ " panggil Ryeowook manja.

" _Baby_. . . kamu kemana saja? _Hyung_ mencarimu dari tadi, untung _hyung_ belum telpon _daddy_."

"Aku tadi ada urusan sedikit _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook

"Urusan apa? Boleh _hyung_ tahu?"

"Rahasia . . .hehehehe." sahut Ryeowook sambil nyengir.

Jongwoon meraih tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Hemm sudah berani main rahasia sama _hyung ne_ , minta digelitik ya?" tangan Jongwoon menggerayangi tubuh Ryeowook untuk menggelitiki tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hahahaha . . . ampun _hyung_." pinta Ryeowook smabil meronta agar lepas dari dekapan Jongwoon.

"Ck ada Kura-kura dan Jerapah mesum tidak tahu tempat." intrupsi seorang _namja_ berjulukan Evil tepat didepan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menghentikan aksinya menggelitik Ryeowook karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "YA! Apa kau bilang? Dasar _Evil_!" dumel Jongwoon.

"Kalian juga, peluk-pelukan di kampus." imbuh Sungmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jongwoon _hyung_ main peluk seenaknya sendiri." tambah Ryeowook, pura-pura sebal pada kekasihnya.

"Itu karena _baby_ main rahasia sama _hyung_ ," ujar Jongwoon sambil mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook.

"Rahasia apa Wook?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Nah, ayo ceritakan pada kami." bujuk Sungmin.

"Ahh, baiklah! Aku menyerah, aku memang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dari kalian bertiga." pasrah Ryeowook akhirnya. "Aku menemui Jesica tadi."

"MWO! Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak dilukai oleh Jesica-kan?" panik Jongwoon sambil meneliti detail tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak berkelahi dengan Jesica, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Jesica menyerangku." kata Ryeowook.

"Pantas saja kau bangun pagi tadi. Ternyata ada maksudnya." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa saja yang kau bicarakan _baby_?" tanya Jongwoon lagi.

"Banyak _hyung_ , dan yang membuat aku kaget Jesica itu pelayan cafe."

"Mwo? Pelayan cafe? Tidak sesuai dengan kelakuannya." Sungmin berpendapat yang diangguki oleh ketiganya.

"Kata Jesica dia berbuat seperti itu supaya di hormati oleh teman-temannya." Ryeowook menceritakan semua yang ia bicarakan tadi dengan Jesica.

"Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi _baby_?" tanya Jongwoon seraya mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook, sementara dua _namja_ yang didepan mereka membuang mukanya, merasa sebal dengan kelakuan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang selalu bermesraan dimanapun berada.

"Sepertinya kalian juga ingin melakukannya." sindir Jongwoon pada pasangan Kyumin.

"Kita tinggalkan saja pasangan aneh ini _bunny_." dumel Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

"Dasar Kyuhyun." sunggut Ryeowook. " _Hyung_ , antarkan aku ke kantor _daddy ne_ , aku ingin mengambil laptop yang ditawarkan _daddy_ pagi tadi." pinta Ryeowook.

"Oke, _hyung_ juga ingin bertemu dengan _daddy_ , kemarin-kan tidak jadi karena kejadian dengan Jesica."

"Kita berangkat sekarang _hyung_?"

" _Ne, hyung_ ambil motor dahulu, kau tunggu disini." Jongwoon meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk mengambil motornya yang berada di tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di kantor Siwon, Ryeowook segera menuju ruang _daddy_ -nya. Pegawai disana sudah sangat hafal dengan anak majikannya yang sering sekali bertandang ke kantor atasannya. Ryeowook selalu menyapa karyawan Siwon yang dilewatinya, atau kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Jongwoon yang berada di belakang Ryeowook juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Bibi. . . Apa _daddy_ ada di dalam?" tanya Ryeowook pada sekertaris _daddy-_ nya yang berada di depan ruang _daddy_ -nya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, tuan Choi sedang meninjau proyek bersama rekan bisnisnya, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai kantor. Tunggulah di dalam." ujar bibi Yoon, sekertaris Siwon. "Mau minum apa Ryeowook- _ie_?" tawar bibi Yoon.

"Hemm, jus aja bibi, _gomawo._ "

Ryeowook menarik tangan Jongwoon untuk masuk ke dalam ruang milik Siwon. "Ayo _hyung_ kita tunggu _daddy_ di dalam saja."

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan Siwon, disusul Jongwoon duduk disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya menggunakan paha Jongwoon sebagai bantalnya. "Woah capeknya . . ." keluh Ryeowook sambil menguap.

"Tidurlah! Sambil menunggu _daddy_." Jongwoon mulai mengusap rambut Ryeowook supaya _namja_ mungil-nya tertidur.

Jongwoon menghentikan usapannya pada Ryeowook setelah memastikan Ryeowook tertidur. Jongwoon mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya kemudian membacanya. Jongwoon yang sekarang tidak akan menyia-yiakan waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, ia harus banyak belajar sekarang demi masa depannya. Apalagi Siwon sudah menyuruhnya untuk membantu di perusahaan kelak.

Klek

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok _namja_ yang gagah dan tampan dengan balutan stelan jas. Namja tersebut adalah Siwon, pemilik perusahaan sekaligus ayah dari _namja_ yang bernama Ryeowook dan calon mertua dari _namja_ yang bernama Jongwoon.

"Sudah lama menunggu Jongwoon-ah?" sapa Siwon begitu memasuki ruangannya, sekertaris yang berada di depan ruangannya memeberitahu jika anaknya sudah menunggunya didalam.

"Belum begitu lama _daddy_ , tapi sudah cukup membuat Ryeowook tertidur." jawab Jongwoon.

"Anak itu dimanapun bisa tertidur dengan cepat." ucap Siwon seraya melangkah mendekati Ryeowook, lalu mencium keningnya.

Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangannya, mengambil sesuatu yang berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat empuk.

"Pakailah ini untuk bantal Ryeowook." Siwon menyerahkan bantal berwarna merah pada Jongwoon untuk dipakaikan pada Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menerima bantal tersebut, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat kepala Ryeowook dan mengganti pahanya dengan bantal merah dari Siwon lalu meletakkan kembali kepala Ryeowook dengan hati-hati.

"Kemarilah!" Siwon memerintahkan Jongwoon untuk duduk didepan mejanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." jelas Siwon.

" _Ne daddy._ " jawab Jongwoon.

"Begini Jongwoon-ah, ada karyawan _daddy_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan, dia ada di divisi keuangan, _daddy_ ingin kau membantu disana jika tidak ada jam kuliah, sekalian belajar." perintah Siwon.

"Benarkah _daddy_? Apa tidak menyusahkan nantinya? Pengetahuanku tentang keuangan masih sangat sedikit." ujar Jongwoon.

"Ne benar, untuk itu kau bisa belajar secara langsung disana, dan itu lebih baik."

"Baiklah _daddy_ aku bersedia, mulai kapan aku bisa bekerja _daddy_?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Besok kau kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Besok kuliah siang _daddy_."

"Baguslah, besok kau bisa masuk pagi, _daddy_ akan memperkenalkanmu pada divisi keuangan."

" _Ne daddy, gomawo_." jawab Jongwoon sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Satu lagi yang ingin _daddy_ sampaikan. . . sesuai pembicaraan _daddy_ dan _eomma_ -mu tempo hari, kami sepakat akan menikahkan kalian bulan depan." kata Siwon.

"MWO! Bu-bulan depan _daddy_?" jawab Jongwoon dengan sedikit berteriak mendengar perkataan Siwon.

" _Daddy ~~ Hyung_ ~~ Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Seru sekali." kata Ryeowook yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar teriakan Jongwoon.

TBC^.^

Hallo~~~ menunggu kelanjutan FF ini-kah? Jika iya, mianhe updatenya lama. Nah, silahkan baca jangan lupa kasih komentar ya. Maaf jika ceritanya semakin tidak jelas begini dan banyak typonya. Terima kasih semuanyaaa . . . byeeee


	3. Chapter 3

YOU ARE STILL MY HERO chap 3 [ Skuel My Hero]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Akhirnya Ryeowook menikah dengan Jongwoon, berbagai perasaan dirasakan oleh Ryeowook antara senang dan sedih.

"Satu lagi yang ingin _daddy_ sampaikan. . . sesuai pembicaraan _daddy_ dan _eomma_ -mu tempo hari, kami sepakat akan menikahkan kalian bulan depan." kata Siwon.

"MWO! Bu-bulan depan _daddy_?" jawab Jongwoon dengan sedikit berteriak mendengar perkataan Siwon.

" _Daddy ~~ Hyung_ ~~ Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Seru sekali." kata Ryeowook yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar teriakan Jongwoon.

Ryeowook menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sesekali ia melirik jam weker yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Ryeowook belum dapat memejamkan matanya, pikirannya masih melayang mengingat percakapan sore tadi bersama _daddy_ -nya dan juga Jongwoon tunangannya.

"Wow~~ aku akan menikah! Menikah dengan Jongwoon _hyung_ ~~" lirihnya, perasaannya kini campur aduk antara senang, terkejut, dan juga bingung. Bingung? Tentu saja, ia belum tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap menjadi seorang istri. Ryeowook sadar bahwa dirinya sangat manja, terutama pada _daddy_ -nya.

"Hahhh~~~ Jongwoonie _hyung~~ daddy_ ~~" ucapnya memanggil nama orang yang paling disayanginya.

Ryeowook kembali melirik jam wekernya, "OMO! Sudah pukul dua pagi!" pekik Ryeowook, matanya membulat lucu seperti anak katak. Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar yang lebih besar lagi, kamar _daddy_ -nya.

Ryeowook membuka pelan pintu kamar _daddy_ -nya yang sengaja tidak di kunci, Siwon tahu anak semata wayangnya sering datang tengah malam saat tidak bisa tidur atau ketika sedang sakit. Seperti saat ini, Ryeowook kembali datang kekamar _daddy_ -nya.

Ryeowook naik ke tempat tidur Siwon, kemudian masuk kedalam selimutnya. " _Daddy~_ " lirihnya manja, lalu melingkarkan tangannya memeluk _daddy-_ nya.

Siwon merasakan ada yang memeluknya, langsung menyamankan dirinya dan membalas pelukan anaknya. " _Baby daddy_ tidak bisa tidur rupanya."

"Hmm, aku mau tidur sama _daddy~~_ " Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, kepalanya disembunyikan dibawah ketiak _daddy-_ nya.

" _Aigoo_ ~~ _baby daddy_ masih manja begini, bagaimana jika menikah nanti?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku akan tetap seperti ini, salahkan _daddy_ yang seenaknya mau menikahkanku, tapi aku juga senang kalau nanti menikah dengan Jongwoon _hyung_ , aku juga bisa bermanja seperti ini padanya, kekekeke . . ." Ryeowook terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pikiran Ryeowook sangatlah simpel, setelah menikah dengan Jongwoon berarti dia akan punya dua orang tempat bermanja, suaminya dan _daddy_ -nya.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas dengan kepolosan anaknya, meski sudah mahasiswa tingkah laku dan pemikirannya masih seperti anak-anak. Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook, kemudian menyusulnya Ryeowook ke alam mimpi. 'Tadi katanya tidak bisa tidur, baru lima menit disini sudah pulas.' batin Siwon heran.

Hari ini Jongwoon menemani Ryeowook di rumahnya, Ryeowook merengek kepada Jongwoon untuk bermalam di rumahnya karena _daddy_ -nya pergi ke luar kota. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk pernikahan yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi sambil terus bercanda, bahkan Ryeowook sengaja memasukkan bantal sofa ke dalam kaosnya.

" _Hyung~~_ lihatlah!" Ryeowook menyuruh melihat penampilannya sekarang yang mirip ibu-ibu hamil. "Apa aku akan seperti ini jika nanti hamil _hyung_? Hahahahaha." Ryeowook menertawakan tingkahnya sendiri.

"Hahahahaha, kau terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. _Hyung_ tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu, dan membuatmu hamil seperti itu." ucap Jongwoon sambil mengusap perut buncit Ryeowook yang berisi bantal sofa tadi.

"Tapi _hyung_ . . . bagaimana cara membuatku hamil? Aku-kan _namja_? Tidak sakit-kan _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook polos, sementara Jongwoon langsung _sweetdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan polos Ryeowook. 'Ternyata aku menikah dengan anak-anak.' batin Jongwoon.

Dengan sabar Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, "Apa dulu _baby_ tidak belajar biologi di sekolah hemm?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Belajar _hyung_ , tetapi dulu yang dipelajari hubungan _namja_ dan _yeoja_? Aku mana tahu kalau _namja_ dengan _namja_ hehehehe." jawab Ryeowook nyengir.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, besok setelah menikah kita langsung praktek saja, dan _hyung_ rasanya tidak sakit sedikutpun, bahkan sangat nikmat. _Hyung_ yakin kau akan ketagihan nanti _baby_." jelas Jongwoon.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar _hyung_ , apa bisa kita praktekkan sekarang _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook tanpa dosa.

"MWO?" kaget Jongwoon, " _Baby~~_ dengarkan _hyung_ ne, sebelum kita menjadi sepasang suami-istri kita tidak boleh melakukan itu, mengerti? Jadi _baby_ harus sabar menanti hari pernikahan kita. _Arraso_!" terang Jongwoon, sikap arogan Jongwoon yang dulu kini berubah sangat lembut dan manis dihadapan Ryeowook, apalagi mengetahui sifat asli Ryeowook yang sangat manja dan polos tersebut.

Jongwoon membawa Ryeowook kedalam dekapannya, mengecup pucuk kepalanya seperti yang biasa Siwon lakukan, kemudian turun ke pipi chubby Ryeowook yang selalu menarik perhatian untuk di cubit.

Jongwoon menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Ryeowook, memandangnya dengan mata penuh pancaran kasuh sayang. Sementara Ryeowook membalas pandangan Jongwoon dengan mengerjap imut.

" _Hyung~~~_ " erang Ryeowook saat mendapati bibir Jongwoon menempel pada bibirnya. Jongwoon melumatnya pelan dan lembut membuat Ryeowook merasakan sensasi yang nikmat. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Jongwoon, lalu membalasnya dengan penuh kelembutan pula.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak _namja_ yang sudah sangat familiar keberadaannya di keluarga Choi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun penghuni lain di rumah besar Siwon. Kemunculannya selalu saja mengganggu kemesraan pasangan Yewook.

Karena sudah biasa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, maka pasangan Yewook tidak merasa terganggu atas teriakan Kyuhyun, bahkan mereka berciuman semakin mesra sehingga membuat Kyuhyun jengah dan memilih meninggalkan pasangan Yewook sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Dasar pasangan mesum, tidak tahu tempat, berciuman dimana saja. Awas saja kalau paman Siwon pulang akan aku adukan mereka." dumel Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon yang mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mencium Ryeowook, "Seperti kau mesum saja, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sungmin kemarin di kolam renang eoh?" tanya Jongwoon telak.

"Memangnya _hyung_ kemarin ke rumah? Kok aku tidak tahu, dan apa yang dilakukan Kyu bersama Ming _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Merasa sudah tersudut, Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Yewook , "Bukan urusan kalian!" serunya kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hahahaha, dasar _evil_! Mengganggu saja, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu lebih mesum?" ujar Jongwoon sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Aku baru dua atau tiga kali memergoki Kyu berciuman dengan Ming _hyung_." Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya, mengambil camilan yang ada di meja, "Apa yang dilakukan Kyu dan Ming _hyung_ di kolam renang _hyung_? Aku penasaran." tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, _hyung_ tidak ingin matamu ternoda melihat adegan panas yang diperagakan oleh Kyumin. _Baby_ tidak perlu tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Kita bisa melakukannya berdua setelah menikah nanti." jawab Jongwoon.

"Hwaaa~~ aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah _hyung_ , dan mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu~~" seru Ryeowook, rona wajahnya nampak sangat bahagia.

" _Hyung_ juga sudah tidak sabar ingin memilikimu _baby~_ " Jongwoon kembali mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Chup

"Bibirmu sungguh membuat _hyung_ ketagihan, bibirmu candu bagi _hyung_ ," goda Jongwoon sambil terus mengecupi bibir Ryeowook.

" _Hyung_ ~~ jangan menggodaku terus, aku malu~~" renggeknya.

"Karena kau sangat menyenangkan jika digoda~~ _Saranghe_ ~~" ucap Yesung sambil menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Ryeowook, dan kembali mencumbu _namja_ mungilnya.

" _Nado saranghe hyung_ ~~ hupt"

Pesta pernikahan telah berlalu, saat ini pasangan pengantin baru Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sedang menuju bandara Incheon. Mereka akan terbang ke Maldives atau Maladewa untuk bulan madu. Semula Ryeowook tidak mau pergi jika Siwon tidak ikut, naman setelah diberi pengertian oleh Sungmin akhirnya Ryeowook bersedia pergi berbulan madu hanya dengan Jongwoon.

Sampai di Maladewa, Jongwoon langsung menuju penginapan yang berada diatas pantai. Jongwoon terpaksa menggendong Ryeowook karena istrinya tertidur dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju penginapan.

Jongwoon dengan pelan-pelan merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook di tempat tidur, melepas bajunya hingga tersisa boxer dan kaos dalam saja. Jongwoon kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ryeowook supaya tidak kedinginan terkena angin laut.

Jongwoon membereskan barang bawaan mereka, menatanya sebaik mungkin karena mereka akan tinggal di Maladewa selama sepuluh hari, waktu yang lumayan lama untuk bulan madu.

" _Hyung-ie_ ~~" panggil Ryeowook dalam tidurnya, "Dingin~~" Ryeowook meringkukkan badannya menjadi bulatan besar, ternyata selimut tidak cukup untuk menghalau dinginnya angin laut yang berhembus kencang, apalagi jika menjelang malam seperti ini.

Jongwoon yang mendengar keluhan Ryeowook segera naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui pelukan seorang suami kepada istrinya. Jongwoon masuk kedalam selimut, menempelkan tubuh istrinya ke tubuhnya. Tangan Jongwoon masuk kedalam kaos Ryeowook dan mengusapnya, bukankah sentuhan kulit akan membuat hangat?

Malam pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan tidur berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan. Jongwoon cukup mengerti dengan kondisi Ryeowook yang masih kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh, Jongwoon tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Ryeowook. Apalagi Ryeowook harus banyak belajar tentang hubungan suami istri.

Tengah malam Ryeowook terbangun, sedikit bingung karena mendapati ruangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ryeowook tersenyum setelah otaknya dapat merespon sempurna dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Ryeowook tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan didepannya, _namja_ tampan yang menghembuskan nafas hangat diwajahnya.

Ryeowook memegang pipi _chuby_ Jongwoon, tangannya kemudian beralih memegang philtrum suaminya. Setelah puas kini tangannya beralih ke dada Jongwoon, tangannya sibuk bermain-main disana. " _Hyung~~_ " panggilnya dengan suara lirih khas suara orang bangun tidur.

Jongwoon yang merasakan pergerakan Ryeowook dalam dekapannya langsung menjawab panggilan Ryeowook, "Ada apa _baby_?" tanya lembut, "Apa masih dingin hemm?"

"Ne," jawab singkat Ryeowook, seraya melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Jongwoon yang topless tanpa menggenakan kaos dengan posisi kepala tepat didepan _niple_ Jongwoon. Hembusan nafas Jongwoon menggelitik _niple_ -nya dan membuatnya bergairah.

"Oh damn, kau membuatku bergairah _baby_ ~~" Jongwoon segera menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, dengan tidak sabar Jongwoon menyambar bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkejut dengan tindakan Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba, namun setelahnya ia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon terhadapnya. "Engghh~~" erangnya.

Tangan Jongwoon kini bergerilya di balik kaos Ryeowook, mengusap punggung _namja_ manis tersebut, dan berakhir dibalik boxer Ryeowook, meremas pantat Ryeowook yang kenyal, membuat Ryeowook semakin menggerang merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Jongwoon.

"Saatnya kita bikin bayi sayang." bisik Jongwoon tepat disamping telinga Ryeowook sebelum mengulumnya.

" _Hyung-ie_ ~~ geliiii. . ." manja Ryeowook, "Aku mau membuat bayi~~"

"Akan _hyung_ kabulkan dengan segera _baby~~_ " Jongwoon segera menarik boxer Ryeowook hingga _full naked_ , dan dimulailah perjalanan panjang nan menyenangkan mereka untuk 'membuat bayi'.

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya ketika hari sudah menjelang siang dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Ryeowook sedikit meringis kesakitan menahan sakit ketika mencoba bangit dari tidur untuk duduk. " _Hyung-ie~~ appo_. Hiks." Adu Ryeowook.

" _Baby~~_ pelan-pelan bangunnya, sini hyung bantu." Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengecup kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk semalam." Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merah merona menggingat kejadian semalam, kejadian dimana Ryeowook dan Jongwoon menyatu. Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Jongwoon yang berada dihadapannya. " _Hyung~~_ " rajuknya manja.

"Ada apa _baby_? Kau pasti lelah dan lapar?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Ne, aku lapar _hyung_. Dan aku juga ingin mandi, tapi sakit~~" rengeknya.

Hup

Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook ala _bridal_ , menuju kamar mandi, " _Hyung_ mandikan ne!" dan tanpa ragu lagi Ryeowook langsung menganggukkan kepala. Ternyata Ryeowook sangat menyukai kegiatan 'cinta' bersama suaminya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi dam sarapan yang tertunda hingga siang, Jongwoon mengajak Ryeowook untuk mengelilingi pulau dengan mengendarai motor yang ia sewa. Jongwoon memakaikan Ryeowook jaket kulit yang pas dibadan kemudian memasangkan helm sekaligus.

" _Kajja_ kita jalan-jalan _baby~~_ " Jongwoon menggandeng tangan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar menuju halaman tempat dimana ia memarkirkan motor yang telah disewanya.

Ryeowook meringis menahan sakit saat pantatnya menyentuh jok motor, " _Hyung~~_ sakit." keluhnya.

"Tahan ya sayang, nanti malam kita bermain 'itu' lagi supaya terbiasa dan tidak sakit lagi." jelas Jongwoon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, kau mau berapa ronde?" tawar Jongwoon.

"Sampai aku lelah _hyung_. " semangat Ryeowook.

"Dengan senang hati _baby_ , _hyung_ akan membuatmu menikmati malam-malam indah kita, _kajja_ kita jalan-jalan dahulu. Lets goooooooo."

Bulan madu mereka diisi dengan jalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau, jika telah lelah berkeliling mereka kembali ke penginapan dan melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya, Ryeowook menyebutnya 'Membuat bayi'.

Ternyata Ryeowook yang masih polos sangat menyukai kegiatan 'Membuat bayi' bersama Jongwoon. Ryeowook merasa jika sudah bersama Jongwoon semuanya terasa indah, tidak peduli dimanapun berada.

Sepuluh hari telah mereka lalui, kin saatnya mereka kembali ke Korea karena mereka harus kembali kuliah, dan Jongwoon juga harus membantu Siwon di kantor. Ryeowook nampak sedih karena harus kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya, dan mengurangi jatah waktunya bersama Jongwoon.

Kepulangan pasangan Jongwoo dan Ryeowook disambut meriah oleh Siwon dan pasangan Kyumin. Mereka menjemput pasangan pengantin baru di bandara. Kyumin langsung menyerbu Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan-pertannyaan seputar kisah bulan madu mereka.

"Wook- _ie_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kami membuat bayi Kyu." jawab Ryeowook polos. "Rasanya sangat nikmat, kami akan 'membuat bayi' lagi begitu sampai rumah. kekekeke" ujar Ryeowook disertai tawa riangnya. Sementara Kyumin dan Siwon hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban polos Ryeowook.

TBC^.^

Halooo~~~ apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa. Mianhe begitu lama update FF, masih banyak FF yang harus aku selesaikan, namun sungguh waktu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyelesaikannya. Mohon komentarnya kalian, karena aku yakin banyak typo bertebaran disini. Gomawoo . . . . bye~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

YOU ARE STILL MY HERO chap 4 [ Skuel My Hero]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Apakah Ryeowook dan Jongwoon berhasil membuat bayi?

Kepulangan pasangan Jongwoo dan Ryeowook disambut meriah oleh Siwon dan pasangan Kyumin. Mereka menjemput pasangan pengantin baru di bandara. Kyumin langsung menyerbu Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan-pertannyaan seputar kisah bulan madu mereka.

"Wook- _ie_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kami membuat bayi Kyu." jawab Ryeowook polos. "Rasanya sangat nikmat, kami akan 'membuat bayi' lagi begitu sampai rumah. kekekeke" ujar Ryeowook disertai tawa riangnya. Sementara Kyumin dan Siwon hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban polos Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedang bercanda bersama Sungmin di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Choi, Sungmin ingin Ryeowook menceritakan pengalamannya bulan madu bersama Jongwoon. Dengan polosnya Ryeowook menceritakan pengalamannya malam pertamanya dengan Jongwoon.

"Kau tahu _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

"Jelas saja tidak _babo_ , kau belum menceritakan apapun pada _hyung_." jawab Sungmin seraya menggeplak kepala Ryeowook.

"Aww! Sakit _hyung_." Ryeowook meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di geplak Sungmin. "Atau aku tidak jadi cerita _hyung_."

"Hahaha . . . _mianhe my baby_ Wook- _ie_ yang paling _cute_ se-dunia." gombal Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi Ryeowook. " _Palli_ ceritakan pada _hyung_."

Ryeowook menarik nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Awalnya aku takut 'membuat bayi' bersama Jongwoon _hyung_. Kau tahu _hyung_ 'itu'-nya Jongwoon _hyung_ besar sekali." kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, rona mukanya terlihat merah.

"Hahahahaha . . ." tawa Sungmin meledak mendengar cerita Ryeowook meski baru awalnya saja. "Apakah sakit saat Jongwoon memasukkan 'itu' dilubangmu?" tanya Sungmin masih disertai dengan tertawa.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ , 'itu'-nya Jongwoon _hyung_ besar sekali, jadi sangat sakit saat masuk ke lubangku." jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Apa kau menangis?"

"Awalnya iya, waktu 'itu'-nya Jongwoon _hyung_ masuk lubangku untuk pertama kalinya, tapi selanjutnya sangat nikmat _hyung_ , kekekekeke." Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri setelah cerita pengalaman pertamanya kepada Sungmin.

" _Aigoo_ ~~ ternyata kau sangat menikmati rupanya?" komentar Sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali merona karena malu, "Ming _hyung~~_ jangan menggodaku lagi."

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah merasakan sesuatu di perutmu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Emm, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa _hyung_ , biasa saja. Memangnya kanapa?" Ryeowook sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ah menyesal aku mengatakan bahwa kau sudah pandai, ternyata cuma pandai 'membuat bayi' saja." keluh Sungmin. "Maksud _hyung_ kalau sudah 'membuat bayi' berati akan ada bayi disini, ck dasar _babo_!" dengus Sungmin.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya terkikik mendengar keluhan Sungmin, "Hehehe . . . mengapa aku bisa lupa ya?" pikir Ryeowook. "Tapi aku memang belum merasakan apa-apa _hyung_."

"Ck, selain bodoh kau juga pelupa." tandas Sungmin. "Kau dan Jongwoon harus lebih giat lagi 'membuat bayi' supaya perutmu segera terisi oleh bayi." suruh Sungmin.

"Ah _arraso_! Aku akan lebih giat lagi 'membuat bayi' bersama Jongwoon _hyung_." Ryeowook menerawang membayangkan kegiatan 'membuat bayi' bersama suaminya lalu tersenyum sendiri. "Hampir tiap hari kami 'membuat bayi' _hyung_ , bahkan sampai kadang sampai lima kali." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Pukk

Sungmin menimpuk kepala Ryeowook dengan boneka teddy yang dipegangnya, "Terus saja membayangkan 'membuat bayi' bersama Jongwoon." dan Sungmin-pun berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

" _Hyuunggg_!" teriak Ryeowook, namun yang diteriaki sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda yang menyatakan bahwa Ryeowook hamil. Ryeowook masih pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya, namun ke-manja-an Ryeowook bertambah parah. Ryeowook yang mempunyai tingkah laku seperti anak-anak kini bertranformasi menjadi anak TK.

Perubahan sifat Ryeowook tentu saja membuat pusing seisi rumah dan Sungmin tentu saja. Hari ini Ryeowook tidak mau lepas dari pasangan Kyumin, Ryeowook selalu mengekor kemanapun mereka pergi, bahkan Sungmin tidak diperbolehkan pulang oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat antusias menyambut keinginan Ryeowook, namun tidak dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu, Ming _hyung_ aku ke kamar mandi dulu! Kalian tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana! _Hyung-ie_ tolong jaga mereka _ne_! Jalan perbolehkan mereka pergi!" perintah Ryeowook kepada tiga _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menyaksikan drama kesukaan Ryeowook.

" _Arraso_!" jawab mereka serempak.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Ryeowook belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jongwoon sudah mulai cemas mengapa istrinya begitu lama di kamar mandi. Jongwoon berjalan mendekati kamar mandi untuk menanyakan pada istrinya apa dia baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

"Wook- _ie_! _Baby_!" panggil Jongwoon sambil mengetuk pintu.

" _Baby_! Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam?" panggil Jongwoon lagi karena Ryeowook tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jongwoon bertambah cemas Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya.

"YA! _Baby_! Kau kenapa?" teriak Jongwoon sedikit panik dan berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi. Beruntunglah pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Ryeowook- _iee_!" teriak Jongwoon kembali saat melihat Ryeowook tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi.

Teriakan Jongwoon mengejutkan pasangan Kyumin, dengan tergesa keduanya menghampiri Jongwoon.

" _Hyung_! Ada apa? _Omo_ Wook- _ie_!" pekik Sungmin ketika menyaksikan Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian, tolong antarkan kami ke rumah sakit." pinta Jongwoon pada pasangan Kyumin.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya,Jongwoon membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook di kursi belakang kemudian menyusulnya dengan hati-hati Jongwoon meraih kepala Ryeowook dan membaringkan dipahanya.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit, melihat sepupunya dalam kondisi tidak sadar membuatnya khawatir. "Kyu! Hati-hati! Jangan ngebut." tegur Sungmin saat menyadari Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya diatas batas wajar.

Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya setelah Sungmin menegurnya. "Ah _mianhe_ , aku hanya tidak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah sakit." jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka segera membawa Ryeowook ke UGD setelah sampai di rumah sakit, ketiga namja itu menunggu dengan cemas di luar UGD, Jongwoon tidak bisa menunggu dengan tenang, ia hanya mondar-mandir, duduk lalu berdiri dan seterusnya.

"Jongwoon! Duduklah dengan tenang! Aku capek melihatmu mondar-mandir begitu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Aish kau! Kalau begitu tidak perlu melihatku." sahut Jongwoon seraya menggigit kuku-kuku di tangannya.

Kreet.

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan kegiatan tiga _namja_ yang berada didepannya, dengan tidak sabar mereka segera mengelilingi dokter yang keluar dari balik pintu tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dokter?" tanya Jongwoon cepat.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Apa anda tidak tahu jika istri anda telah mengandung? Dan kini usianya sudah menginjak sepuluh minggu." jelas sang dokter.

Semua yang ada disitu tidak percaya dengan penjelasan dokter. "Jadi Ryeowook hamil dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne benar." sang dokter menjawab dengan singkat.

"Aku akan jadi _appa_." gumam Jongwoon.

"Selamat tuan Jongwoon." Dokter mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan selamat pada Jongwoon, Jongwoon segera menyambar tangan dokter tersebut.

"Ne dokter. _Kamsahamnida_." ucap Jongwoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk sementara Ryeowook ssi harus dirawat inap untuk beberapa hari supaya beliau bisa istirahat dengan baik." jelas dokter sebelum meninggalkan ketiga _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Ne dokter, _kamsahamnida_." sekali lagi Jongwoon mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter.

Kini Ryeowook sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, dengan setia Jongwoon berada disampingnya sambil terus menggenggam tangan sang istri. Hatinya begitu bahagia bahwa ia akan segera mempunyai anak.

Pasangan Kyumin juga turut berbahagia atas kehamilan Ryeowook, "Aku tidak menyangka Kyu, Wook- _ie_ kita yang manja akan segera memiliki anak." ucap Sungmin.

"Iya kau benar, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Wook- _ie_ akan menggendong bayi." sambung Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membuka matanya berlahan, matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Matanya kini tertuju pada mata yang menatapnya pula, mata suaminya yang sangat ia sukai. Ya, Jongwoon tengah menatap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum lebar, meyambut Ryeowook yang hendak membuka matanya.

" _Hyungiee~~_ " pelan Ryeowook.

" _Ne baby_ , _hyung_ disini." ujar Jongwoon seraya mengecup pipi chubby Ryeowook.

"Aku kenapa ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari ia bukan dikamarnya. Tembok bercat putih, bau obat yang menyengat, serta pergelangan yang tertancap infus Ryeowook sudah dapat menyebutnya jika ini di rumah sakit.

"Kau pingsan di kamar mandi sayang, kami yang membawamu kesini. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya Jongwoon balik.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Kau hamil sayang." Jongwoon memberitahukan kabar gembira kepada Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat, "Kau akan segera mempunyai bayi."

" _Hyung-ie_ . . . benarkah aku hamil? Aku akan punya bayi?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Iya sayang, kita akan segera mempunyai anak, kau akan jadi _mommy_ dan aku akan menjadi _daddy_. Apa kau senang?" Jongwoon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ryeowook, wajahnya memancarkan kebahagian yang tiada tara.

Airmata Ryeowook mengalir deras membuat Jongwoon kebingungan, "Sayang. . . kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran bayi ini?" tanya Jongwoon dengan nada yang begitu sedih.

" _Anniya hyung_ , aku menangis karena bahagia. Bahagia karena Tuhan memberiku bayi, aku sungguh tidak menyangka _hyung_." Ryeowook menghambur dalam pelukan suaminya, menangis bahagia karenanya.

Pasangan Kyumin yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut ikut menangis terharu. "Kyu . . . aku juga ingin mempunyai bayi seperti Wook- _ie_ , hiks. Mereka sungguh bahagia, hiks." isak Sungmin dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita 'membuat bayi' hemm?" usul Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan mesra dari Sungmin.

"Dasar mesum." omel Sungmin. "Mana boleh kita 'membuat bayi' sementara kita belum menikah."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita menikah secepatnya, supaya kita bisa mempunyai bayi seperti Jongwoon dan Wook- _ie._ Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kekasih _bunny_ -nya.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Ne, aku mau Kyu, cepatlah melamarku." Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun rupanya.

Brakkk

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kerasnya mengganggu kegiatan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook serta pasangan Kyumin. Penyebabnya adalah Siwon yang menyebabkan semua itu, ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

" _Baby~~~_ kau baik-baik saja?" panik Siwon, dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook dengan eratnya setelah Jongwoon melepas pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _daddy_ ~ sangat baik malahan. _Daddy_ ~ aku akan menjadi _mommy_ , ada bayi diperutku _daddy~~_ " jawab Ryeowook

"Oh _jinja_? _Daddy_ akan punya cucu?"tanya Siwon dengan penuh semangat seraya melepaskan Ryeowook dari pelukannya.

" _Ne daddy_ akan punya cucu, _daddy_ akan di panggil _grandpa_." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

" _Aigoooo~~~~~~_ bahagianya _daddy_." Siwon kembali memeluk Ryeowook, namun kini ia juga memeluk Jongwoon sekaligus. "Jaga bayi kalian baik-baik ne." nasehat Siwon.

"Kyu . . . lebih baik kita pulang saja, biarkan mereka menikmati kebahagiannya bersama." ajak Sungmin seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruang rawat inap Ryeowook tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, Jongwoon, dan juga Ryeowook.

Sebulan telah berlalu, kini usia kandungan Ryeowook berusia 14 minggu atau tiga setengah bulan. Ryeowook sedang menikmati masa-masa ngidam, Ryeowook hanya ngidam makanan sehingga membuat badannya gemuk. Namun, bukan makanan biasanya yang Ryeowook minta melainkan makanan dari penjuru dunia.

Ketika Ryeowook tidak ada jadwal kuliah atau sedang malas kuliah, Ryeowook hanya berada didepan televisi menyaksikan acara kuliner favoritnya. Ia akan langsung menghubungi suami, atau _daddy_ -nya bahkan Kyuhyun untuk mencarikan makanan yang sama persis dengan apa yang tersaji di televisi.

Kemarin Ryeowook minta untuk dibelikan sate ayam, karena acara kuliner sedang menyajikan masakan Indonesia. Beruntung ada restoran Indonesia di Seoul, sehingga tidak Jongwoon tidak perlu repot-repot terbang ke Indonesia untuk membeli sate.

Biasanya orang ngidam hanya memakan sedikit dari makanan yang ia inginkan. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, ia akan memakan habis semua makanan yang ia pesan, bahkan jika ia minta dua porsi maka ia akan menghabiskannya, dan tidak membaginya sedikitpun pada Jongwoon.

Nafsu makan Ryeowook yang besar membuat Jongwoon dan Siwon senang sekaligus was-was, senang karena ketika hamil Ryeowook tidak memuntahkan sedikitpun makanan yang telah ia telan, berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang sedang hamil muda. Rasa was-was dan khawatir akan dirasakan Jongwoon jika Ryeowook sedang kalap ingin menghabiskan semua makanan, karena selanjutnya ia akan merintih kesakitan karena kekenyangan.

Hari ini Ryeowook berangkat kuliah bersama Jongwoon setelah kemarin absen. Jongwoon berjalan disamping Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangannya, perutnya sudah terlihat membesar. Kemesraan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menjadi tontonan tersendiri bagi warga kampus.

Jongwoon menemani Ryeowook hingga masuk dalam kelas, meletakkan tas Ryeowook dan juga tas yang berisi bekal makanan untuk isrtinya. Sungguh, Ryeowook selalu saja ingin memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya meski hanya sepotong buah atau permen. Ia bahkan sampai meminta ijin pada dosen untuk diijinkan makan ketika kuliah berlangsung jika sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya.

Jongwoon dan Siwon selamat, hari ini Ryeowook tidak memintanya untuk membelikan makanan yang aneh-aneh. Ryeowook langsung tidur setelah kuliah hingga sore, tanpa menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Meskipun Ryeowook dikenal manja, tetapi Ryeowook selalu berusaha menyiapkan segala keperluan suaminya walaupun masih harus dibantu oleh bibi Shin.

Jongwoon mengusap rambut istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengecup keningnya lalu mencuri ciuman dibibir mungil _namja_ manis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. "Rupanya kau sangat lelah _baby_ , sampai tidak sempat ganti baju." gumam Jongwoon. Tangannya mulai membuka baju Ryeowook dengan perlahan untuk digantikan dengan baju tidur yang lebih nyaman.

Tengah malam Ryeowook terbangun karena lapar, melupakan makan malam membuatnya seperti orang yang belum makan selama tiga hari. Ryeowook membangunkan Jongwoon untuk menemaninya memasak makanan di dapur.

" _Hyung~~_ " Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang tertidur lelap. "Bangun~ aku lapar. Temani aku memasak, _hyung~~~_ bangun!" ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit berteriak. Dan berhasil, Jongwoon akhirnya membuka matanya juga.

"Ada apa _baby_? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Jongwoon dengan lembut.

"Temani aku memasak _hyung_ , aku lapar." pinta Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita beli saja? Kau pasti capek." usul Jongwoon, namun ditolak Ryeowook.

" _Anniya_ , aku ingin memasak sendiri saja _hyung_ , aku tidak capek, aku sudah cukup tidur. Lagi pula aku ingin membuatkan _hyung_ makanan karena tadi aku keburu tidur jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan makan malam untuk _hyung_." oceh Ryeowook seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju dapur dengan menyeret Jongwoon tentu saja untuk menemaninya.

Ryeowook menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng kepada suaminya, " _Hyung_ makanlah!"

" _Gomawo baby~_ "

Chup

Jongwoon mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas saat _namja_ mungil menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng dihadapannya.

" _Hyung~~_ " rengek Ryeowook.

Jongwoon tersenyum senang, "Makanlah _baby_ , minum susu dan vitaminmu supaya bayi kita sehat." perintah Jongwoon.

" _Ne_ pasti _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook penuh semangat sambil memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya."Emmm _hyung_ . . . aku ingin berhenti kuliah."

"MWO!" kaget Jongwoon.

Tbc ^.^

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga? Gimana? Tambah aneh-kah ceritanya? Mianhe jika makin gaje, tanpa edit sehingga banyak typo. Komentarnya aku tunggu~~~

Salam Yewook~~~ chu~~

Byeee~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

YOU ARE STILL MY HERO chap 5 [ Skuel My Hero]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Betapa bahagianya Jongwoon karena Ryeowook telah melahirkan _baby_ -nya.

Jongwoon mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas saat _namja_ mungil menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng dihadapannya.

" _Hyung~~_ " rengek Ryeowook.

Jongwoon tersenyum senang, "Makanlah _baby_ , minum susu dan vitaminmu supaya bayi kita sehat." perintah Jongwoon.

" _Ne_ pasti _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook penuh semangat sambil memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya."Emmm _hyung_ . . . aku ingin berhenti kuliah."

"MWO!" kaget Jongwoon.

Jongwoon meletakkan sendoknya, memandang lekat pada Ryeowook, " _Baby~ hyung_ tidak salah dengarkan? _Baby_ ingin berhenti kuliah? Kenapa?" tanya Jongwoon tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin konsentrasi menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik _hyung_ , ibu rumah tangga yang selalu bisa melayanimu setiap saat, selalu ada jika kau butuhkan." Ryeowook mengutarakan alasan kenapa ia ingin berhenti kuliah.

" _Baby~~_ dengarkan _hyung ne_!" Jongwoon kini berlutut di depan Ryeowook, tangannya memegang tangan kedua tangan istrinya. " _Hyung_ tidak mengijinkan _baby_ berhenti kuliah, _hyung_ ingin _baby_ tetap menimba ilmu, _hyung_ tidak menuntut harus dilayani oleh _baby, baby_ juga tidak harus menyediakan semua keperluan _hyung_." jelas Jongwoon.

"Ta- tapi _hyung_ . . ." Ryeowook protes dengan keputusan Jongwoon yang tidak membolehkannya berhenti kuliah.

"Tidak ada tapi sayang, . . _mommy_ -nya _baby_ yang ada diperut ini harus pandai. _Hyung_ berjanji akan selalu membantumu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah." Jongwoon mengusap perut Ryeowook yang telah menonjol. "Aku yakin _baby_ pasti bisa, itu sudah cukup bagi _hyung_ , karena keberadaan kau disamping _hyung_ menjadi istri _hyung_ adalah hal yang paling membahagiankan bagi _hyung_."

Ryeowook diam mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya, Jongwoon. "Begitu ya _hyung_ , tapi kalau aku lupa melayani _hyung_ , _hyung_ jangan marah ne?" ujar Ryeowook dengan manja.

Jongwoon mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang, " _Hyung_ tidak akan marah padamu _baby~_ "

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung~~_ " rajuk Ryeowook manja.

Chu~

Jongwoon mengecup pipi Ryeowook, " _Hyung_ lebih mencintaimu sayang, nah sekarang kau istirahatlah biar _hyung_ yang membereskan semuanya."

" _Aniya_ , aku menunggu disini saja, aku mau tidur dipeluk _hyung_."

"Baiklah, _hyung_ bereskan ini dulu." Jongwoon mengangkat piring dan gelas yang baru saja ia gunakan, membawanya ke dapur dan mencucinya, sekedar untuk meringankan pekerjaan bibi Shin.

Hup

Jongwoon mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ala bridal setelah selesai membereskan dapur, membawa istrinya ke kamarnya untuk istirahat kembali. "Kau semakin berat sayang." komentar Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bertambah berat? Ada _baby_ dalam perutku." balas Ryeowook sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Besok _hyung_ akan menunggumu kuliah,"

Perlu kesabaran ektra bagi Jongwoon dalam segala hal jika menyangkut Ryeowook-nya, tapi Jongwoon selalu menikmati hari-harinya bersama Ryeowook dengan segala sifat manja dan kekanakkan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon dengan sabar menunggu Ryeowook menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya, supaya Ryeowook bersemangat mengikuti kuliah dengan perut besarnya. Jongwoon bangga dengan Ryeowook, meskipun sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakannya tidak bisa hilang, tapi dia selalu berusaha melayani suaminya dengan baik, membuatkan minum, menyiapkan makanan, bahkan memijit Jongwoon jika suaminya terlihat lelah.

Bulan demi bulan sudah dilewati Jongwoon dan Ryeowook, kehamilannya sudah menginjak usia sembilan bulan berarti sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan melahirkan bayinya. Ryeowook masih menjalani aktifitasnya di kampus meskipun dengan perut besarnya, apalagi hari ini adalah hari ujian akhir semesternya.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman kampus, meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit bengkak karena pengaruh kehamilannya. Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongwoon agar segera menjemputnya. Apalagi perutnya mulai terasa sakit, mungkin ini adalah tanda-tanda hendak melahirkan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Jongwoon sudah berada dihadapan Ryeowook, " _Baby_!" pekik Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook seperti menanhan sakit. " _Baby_! Kau kenapa?"

"Perutku sakit _hyung_ , mungkin _baby_ sudah mau keluar." jawab Ryeowook dengan menahan sakit diperutnya. "Ayo _hyung_ antar aku ke Rumah Sakit." ajak Ryeowook, sambil menahan sakit namun tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Jongwoon segera membawa Ryeowook ke Rumah Sakit, ia menatap takjub pada Ryeowook yang tidak mengeluh sama sekali, Jongwoon yakin bahwa Ryeowook merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Sabar sedikit ya sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai Rumah Sakit." ucap Jongwoon sambil mengelus perut Ryeowook.

" _Ne hyung_ , cepatlah sedikit." suruh Ryeowook.

 **Y &R**

Ryeowook segera dilarikan ke ruang bersalin begitu sampai di Rumah Sakit, Jongwoon menunggu di luar dengan perasaan cemas, ia sudah menelpon Siwon dan Kyuhyun memberitahunya jika Ryeowook hendak melahirkan.

Jongwoon bernafas lega saat suster memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin, menghampiri Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangannya serta mengecup lembut keningnya. "Kau hebat sayang, kau sudah jadi _mommy_ sekarang." ucap Jongwoon dihadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Jongwoon, ia hanya dibius lokal saat melahirkan, " _Hyung_ . . .aku menjadi _mommy~_ " ujarnya penuh haru, matanya mengalirkan liquid bening tanda bahagia.

"Ne, kau sudah menjadi _mommy_ sekarang," ucap Jongwoon penuh kebanggaan pada istrinya.

" _Hyung_ mana _baby_ -ku" tanya Ryeowook.

" _Baby_ sedang dibersihkan oleh suster sayang, tidak sabar ingin menggendong _baby_ hemm?" tanya balik Jongwoon.

" _Ne hyung_ aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong _baby_ , melihat bagaimana tampannya _baby, baby_ pasti mirip _Daddy_ dan _Granpa_ -nya, tampan." celoteh Ryeowook

"Permisi, saya mengantar _baby_ anda tuan." ucap suster yang datang sambil menggendong bayi kemudian menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mengecup lama kening sang bayi, lalu kedua pipinya, "Anak _Daddy_ sungguh tampan eoh?" lirih Jongwoon, "Jadilah anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, masyarakat, dan negara," doa Jongwoon pada anaknya.

" _Hyung_ aku juga ingin menggendong anakku." pinta Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menyerahkan _baby_ -nya pada Ryeowook supaya Ryeowook dapat memeluknya, "Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa sayang?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Jinki, _hyung_ aku ingin memberi nama Kim Jinki, lalu kita akan memanggilnya dengan _baby_ Onew, apa _hyung_ setuju?" Ryeowook mengungkapkan pendapatnya kepada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mencium istri dan anaknya, "Selamat datang _baby_ Onew~~" ucap Jongwoon diakhiri dengan mendaratkan ciumannya kembali kepada _baby_ Onew. Jongwoon setuju Ryeowook memberikan nama Jinki atau Onew pada anaknya.

 **Y &R**

Ryeowook sudah dipindahkan dari ruang bersalin ke kamar inap yang sudah dipesan oleh _Daddy_ -nya. Ryeowook sudah tertidur beberapa saat setelah dipindahkan, pengaruh obat membuatnya tertidur lebih cepat.

Jongwoon merapikan selimut yang digunakan Ryeowook, mengecup kedua pipi dan keningnya. Jongwoon kemudian menuju box bayi yang berada disamping tempat tidur istrinya, meraih sang bayi dan membawa kedalam dekapannya.

"Oh tampanya _baby Daddy_ ~~" monolog Jongwoon, setelah menciumnya beberapa kali Jongwoon kembali meletakkan anaknya kedalam box bayi.

Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur Ryeowook, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat pesan maupun telpon yang masuk, setelah mengabari Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Jongwoon belum membuka ponselnya kembali.

Jongwoon mengarahkan ponselnya ke box bayi yang berada didekatnya, kemudian membidik Onew yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan ponselnya. Tidak puas hanya dengan satu kali mengambil foto Onew, Jongwoon beberapa kali membidik onew dari berbagai arah. Setelah puas, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, mengirim foto-foto Onew kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon kembali menatap sang buah hati yang baru terlahir didunia, rasa bahagia dan haru masih menyelimuti dirinya. Jongwoon kembali mengingat tentang masa lalunya pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook, tiada hari yang mereka lewatkan tanpa bertengkar. Jongwoon tersenyum mengingatnya, pandangannya tertuju pada Ryeowook kemudian beralih ke _baby_ -nya.

Jongwoon melantunkan lagu _lullaby_ untuk sang bayi, mengenalkannya pada suara sang _appa_.

Keesokan harinya Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang mengunjungi Ryeowook, Siwon langsung menggendong cucu pertamannya sambil memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipi gembul Onew, " _Daddy_ jangan kau ciumi terus Onew, nanti dia terbangun." protes Ryeowook.

"Tidak akan sayang, _Daddy_ akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuknya jika dia terbangun nanti. Oh Wook _-ie_ sayang . . . _Daddy_ bahagia sekali bisa menimang cucu, terima kasih _chagiya_." ucap Siwon seraya mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Wook- _ie_! Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa melahirkan anak selucu ini." komentar Kyuhyun sambil terus memandangi wajah Onew. "Semoga kau tidak manja dan cengeng seperti _mommy_ -mu" Kyuhyun terus menoel-noel pipu Onew."Cepatlah besar supaya bisa menemani uncle bermain game." Sambungnya lagi.

" _Andew_ , tidak akan kubiarkan anakku menjadi maniak game sepertimu." kali ini Ryeowook protes kepada Kyuhyun, ia tidak terima jika anaknya menjadi maniak game seperti Kyuhyun.

Ruang rawat inap Ryeowook dipenuhi dengan tawa bahagia dari penghuni didalamnya, Ryeowook, Jongwoon, Siwon, dan juga Kyuhyun serta Sungmin. Mereka sangat gembira dengan kedatangan satu anggota keluarga lagi, yaitu _baby_ Jinki atau Onew.

 **Y &R**

Ryeowook sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit pasca melahirkan bayinya, kepulangan Ryeowook beserta bayinya disambut meriah oleh keluarganya, bahkan kamar Ryeowook sudah disulap oleh Jongwoon menjadi nuansa berbeda, dengan aksesoeri jerapah dan kura-kura yang merupakan hewan favorit Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kepulangan Ryeowook dari Rumah Sakit pasca melahirkan. Ryeowook sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, meskipun masih sering menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan dari bekas operasi.

Dengan bantuan bibi Shin, Ryeowook belajar merawat Onew dengan baik, bahkan semuanya tidak mengira jika Ryeowook yang manja mampu merawat _baby_ -nya dengan baik.

Ryeowook sangat menikmati hari-harinya bersama Onew, mulai dari acara memandikan Onew dipagi hari, memberikan susu, hingga meninabobokkan _baby_ -nya.

Hari ini, Ryeowook kembali kuliah setelah liburan akhir semesternya. Dengan berat hati Ryeowook meninggalkan _baby_ di rumah. " _Hyung~_ ~~ aku tidak tega meninggalkan _baby_ dirumah, hiks." isak Ryeowook sambil mendekap Onew.

"Sayang . . . _baby_ Onew di rumah bersama dengan bibi Shin, lagi pula kau bukan pergi untuk jalan-jalan bukan? Kau pergi untuk kuliah. _Baby_ Onew pasti paham, jika _mommy_ -nya sedang kuliah." bujuk Jongwoon.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_ . . . bagaimana jika _baby_ nanti rewel?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak, _baby_ Onew anak yang baik, dia tidak akan rewel apalagi ditinggal _mommy_ -nya kuliah." bujuk Jongwoon lagi, semenjak mempunyai _baby_ , Ryeowook berubah drastis, tidak lagi suka merajuk baik kepada Jongwoon maupun kepada Siwon _Daddy_ -nya. Ryeowook juga tidak suka meninggalkan _baby_ -nya terlalu lama.

"Benarkah?" ragu Ryeowook.

"Benar percayalah pada _hyung_ sayang, _baby_ Onew pasti baik-baik saja, _baby_ kuliah berapa hari ini?" tanya Jongwoon balik.

"Wook- _ie_ hanya ada satu mata kuliah _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ akan menunggumu, jadi . . .setelah selesai kuliah _baby_ bisa langsung pulang. Oke?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, " _Baby_ Onew, _Mommy_ kuliah dulu ne, _baby_ Onew baik-baik di rumah bersama bibi Shin ne, _Mommy_ akan langsung pulang setelah kuliah berakhir, hiks." ujar Ryeowook pada Onew diakhiri dengan isakan.

"Bibi Shin!" jongwoon memanggil bibi Shin, kemudian meraih Onew yang berada digendongan Ryeowook dan menyerahkannya kepada bibi Shin, "Bibi . . .kami titip Onew, Ryeowook ada kuliah hari ini."

Bibi Shin mendekap tubuh mungil Onew dengan punuh kasih sayang, sama halnya dengan ketika ia merawat Ryeowook dahulu. "Jangan khawatir Wook- _ie_ , bibi akan menjaga Onew dengan baik, apa kau tidak percaya sama bibi? Pergilah kuliah dengan tenang supaya anakmu di rumah juga tenang, ibu dan anak itu mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat, jika ibunya tidak dalam keadaan tenang maka anaknya-pun juga akan gelisah." terang bibi Shin panjang.

"Benarkah bibi? Mengapa aku baru tahu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan tenang supaya _baby_ Onew tidak rewel, apalagi ada bibi Shin yang merawat Onew." Ryeowook mengecup kening dan kedua pipi Onew sebelum pergi kuliah.

 **Y &R**

" _Baby_ Onewww! _Mommy_ pulang!" seru Ryeowook begitu masuk kedalam rumah sepulang kuliah. "Lihat apa yang _Mommy_ bawa!"

Plakk

Bibi Shin memukul tangan Ryeowook yang hendak menggendong Onew,"Ya! Cuci tanganmu dahulu! Jangan langsung gendong _baby_."

"Tapi tanganku-kan bersih bibi," tolak Ryeowook.

"Tetap saja kau harus cuci tangan terlebih dahulu, apalagi kau habis dari luar, kita tidak tahukan kalau tanganmu itu tertempel debu-debu yang mengandung penyakit." omel bibi Shin pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, aku cuci tangan dahulu, bentar ya _baby Mommy_ cuci tangan dahulu supaya _Mommy_ tidak diomeli bibi Shin." Ryeowook berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada di ruang tengah untuk mencuci tangannya.

Ryeowook segera menggendog Onew setelah mencuci tangan, " _Baby~~_ tadi _Mommy_ membelikanmu baju, sepatu, topi dan banyak lagi semuanya bergamabar Kura-kura dan Jerapah" cerita Ryeowook pada Onew.

Pulang kuliah tadi Ryeowook merenggek pada Jongwoon supaya mampir ke toko perlengkapan bayi. Jongwoon menuruti apa kemauan Ryeowook, padahal dalam ingatan Jongwoon Ryeowook tadi pagi begitu berat meninggalkan Onew di rumah. Jongwoon tahu jika Ryeowook akan kalap ketika berada di toko yang menjual perlengkapan bayi.

" _Baby~~ Mommy_ -mu sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak ingat waktu jika sudah berbelanja, padahal tadi pagi merenggek tidak mau meninggalkanmu." sindir Jongwoon.

" _Hyung~~_ " renggek Ryeowook, "Aku-kan belum pernah belanja sejak Onew lahir." rajuknya. "Jadi maklum saja jika aku kalap dan lupa waktu, _Baby~~ mianhe ne, Mommy_ meninggalkanmu terlalu lama," Ryeowook mencium kening Onew dilanjutkan kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Wook- _ie baby~~ hyung_ tidak dicium juga eoh?" goda Jongwoon. "Sejak _baby_ lahir jatah ' _poppo_ ' untuk hyung jadi berkurang, apalagi kalau malam." Imbuh Jongwoon.

Blush

Ryeowook merona, ia sadar setelah melahirkan dan disibukkan dengan merawat Onew, Ryeowook seperti melupakan Jongwoon, melalaikan tugasnya sebagai istri untuk melayani suami. Dan beruntungnya Jongwoon memaklumi akan hal itu, karena Ryeowook sibuk merawat Onew dengan baik, dan Jongwoon tidak mau membebani Ryeowook dengan hal itu.

" _Hyung~~_ jangan menggodaku," Ryeowook meletakkan baby Onew di box bayi, didudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Jongwoon yang telah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

" _Hyung~~Mianhe_ , aku melalaikan tugasku selama ini." Ryeowook menautkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongwoon. "Aku akan membayarnya hari ini." kata Ryeowook diakhiri dengan kecupan dibibir Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, langsung dibalasnya lumatan tari Ryeowook, tangan-nyapun sudah bergerilya dibalik kaos Ryeowook. Jongwoon merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook keatas tempat tidur dengan pelan-pelan sambil terus melumat bibir istrinya.

 **Y &R**

Ryeowook memeluk tubuh polos suaminya, menyandarkan kepalanya didadang bidang Jongwoon. " _Hyung~~ Saranghe~~_ " ucap Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mengusap kepala Ryeowook penuh kasih, " _Nado saranghe baby~_ " balas Jongwoon.

" _Mianhe_ aku melalaikan _hyung_ selama ini." Ryeowook kembali meminta maaf kepada Jongwoon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan sayang, harusnya _hyung_ yang minta maaf, _hyung_ jarang membantumu mengurus _baby_ Onew."

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai _Mommy_ -nya hyung. Ah bahagianya aku mempunyai dua namja tampan dalam hidupku dan _Daddy_ yang sangat menyayangiku." Ryeowook menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Jongwoon.

"Huwaaaaa . . . ." suara tangis bayi terdengar dari bok yang berada disamping tempat tidur.

Ryeowook langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, dan langsung berjalan menuju box bayi sambil menyambar kemeja milik Jongwoon, dan langsung mendekap Onew sambil menyanyikan lagu untuk _baby_ -nya.

Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menelan ludah, "Wook- _ie baby~_ ~~ kau tambah seksi dengan baju _hyung_ " Jongwoon mengingatkan "Apa kau ingin melayani _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Ya!" Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Jongwoon dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan Jongwoon akan menyentuhnya kembali.

END/TBC

Akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan FF ini yang terbengkalai begitu lama, mianhe . . jika cerita ini tidak nyambung dan semakin tidak jelas serta banyak typo yang bertebaran. Selamat membaca, dan mohon komentarnya. Terima kasih~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

OU ARE STILL MY HERO chap 6 [ Skuel My Hero]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : _Baby_ Onew sudah menginjak usia lima bulan, apakah _baby_ Onew akan mendapatkan _dongsaeng_?

Ryeowook langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, dan langsung berjalan menuju box bayi sambil menyambar kemeja milik Jongwoon, dan langsung mendekap Onew sambil menyanyikan lagu untuk _baby_ -nya.

Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menelan ludah, "Wook- _ie baby~_ ~~ kau tambah seksi dengan baju _hyung_ " Jongwoon mengingatkan "Apa kau ingin melayani _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Ya!" Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Jongwoon dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan Jongwoon akan menyentuhnya kembali.

" _Hyung . . ._ " panggil Ryeowook, "Bisahkah kau buatkan _baby_ Onew susu? Aku akan mengganti popoknya."

Meski dengan mata mengantuk, Jongwoon langsung menuruti perintah istrinya apalagi ini menyangkut _baby_ -nya. "Tunggu sebentar ya _baby_ . . . _daddy_ buatkan susu dahulu." ucap Jongwoon sambil mengecup kepalan Onew.

"Sayang . . kenapa keningnya _baby_ Onew panas ne?" jongwoon meraba kening Onew dengan tangannya, "Benar _baby_ Onew sepertinya demam sayang."

Ryeowook juga ikut menyentuh kening Onew, "Benar _baby_ demam _hyung_ -ie . . ." Ryeowook semakin erat mendekap tubuh _baby_ -nya sementar Jongwoon menyiapkan susu formula untuk Onew.

" _Baby~~_ jangan sakit ne, jangan buat _daddy_ dan _mommy_ sedih." ucap Ryeowook sambil terus menimang-nimang Onew, gurat kekhawatiran tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Ini sayang susunya, duduklah!" Jongwoon menyodorkan botol susu milik Onew, dan menuntun Ryeowook supaya duduk disofa yang ada dikamarnya.

Ryeowook menyodorkan botol susu ke mulut _baby_ Onew, " _Baby_ . . minumlah!"

Onew kembali menangis setelah menghabiskan setengah botol susunya, "Kenapa _baby_ menangis eoh?" cemas Ryeowook kemudian berdiri sambil menimang nimang Onew.

Jongwoon kasiahan melihat Ryeowook yang tampak kelelahan, setiap istrinya meletakkan Onew dikasur, Onew kembali menangis, begitu juga ketika Onew berada dalam gendongannya. Onew baru tertidur dengan tenang menjelang pagi digendongan Ryeowook disofa.

Jongwoon ikut mendudukkan dirinya disofa samping Ryeowook setelah menyelimuti istri dan anaknya. Jongwoon mengangkat tubuh Onew yang berada digendongan Ryeowook untuk dipindahkan ketika ia terbangun dipagi hari, beruntung _baby_ Onew tidak menangis. Kemudian Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook dan membaringkannya dikasur samping Onew.

Jongwoon meraba kening Onew, dan lega saat panas tubuh Onew sudah kembali normal. " _Daddy_ pergi dulu _baby_ ~~ jangan rewel ne." ucap Jongwoon seraya mengecup pipi Onew. "Sayang _hyung_ bekerja dulu ne." Jongwoon lalu mengecup kening istrinya tanpa membuat istrinya bangun.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, nampak bingung mendapati ia tidur di kasur, seingatnya ia tertidur di sofa sambil menggendong _baby_ Onew. "Oh Onew!" Ryeowook segera bangkit dari tidurnya, senyum menyungging diwajahnya saat melihat _baby_ Onew tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ryeowook meraba kening Onew, "Syukurlah kau sudah tidak demam lagi."

Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, " _Hyung_ pasti sudah berangkat bekerja." gumam Ryeowook setelah melirik jam weker diatas nakas yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Ryeowook bergegas mandi supaya badannya terasa lebih segar, belum selesai berpakaian, Ryeowook dikejutkan suara tangis Onew yang kembali terdengar. Dengan gerak cepat Ryeowook memakai pakaiannya, meraih Onew kedalam gendongannya kemudian.

"Cup _baby . . . Mommy_ disini, _Mommy_ hanya mandi sebentar. Kita minta bantuan Bibi Shin untuk membuatkan susu ne."

Ryeowook mengambil kain untuk menggendong Onew, meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur untuk menemui Bibi Shin. "Bibi Shin . . . tolong buatkan susu untuk _baby ne_." pintanya.

Kembali Onew tidak mau turun dari gendongan Ryeowook hingga Jongwoon terpaksa pulang lebih awal setelah menelpon Ryeowook menanyakan keadaan anaknya. Jongwoon ingin menggantikan Ryeowook untuk menggendong Onew.

"Apa _baby_ demam lagi sayang?" tanya Jongwoon penuh kekhawatiran begitu sampai rumah.

" _Anniya hyung_ , aku tidak tahu kenapa _baby_ tidak mau turun dari gendonganku _hyung_." jelas Ryeowook.

"Apa juga tidak mau digendong Bibi Shin?

"Tidak mau _hyung_ , tadi menangis ketika digendong Bibi Shin padahal hanya aku tinggal ke kamar mandi saja _hyung_." lapor Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ mandi dulu setelah itu biar _hyung_ yang gendong _baby_."

Jongwoon mengecup kepala Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan diri. Sesegera mungkin Jongwoon menyelesaikan urusannya membersihkan diri, ia hanya ingin segera menggantikan Ryeowook menggendong Onew, Ryeowook sudah terlihat sangat lelah tadi.

Jongwoon meraih Onew yang berada dalam gendongan Ryeowook dengan hati-hati. Onew menggeliat karena merasakan ada yang mengusik tidurnya, Jongwoon langsung menimang-nimang Onew sebelum menangis. Ryeowook membantu melilitkan kain ketubuh Jongwoon supaya Onew lebih nyaman dalam gendongan _Daddy_ -nya.

Jongwoon berhasil menenangkan Onew, kini Onew memandangi wajah _Daddy_ -nya yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Onew menggerak-gerakkan mulut mungilnya seolah-olah ingin menanggapi perkataan _Daddy_ -nya.

Ryeowook merasa lega Onew tidak menangis ketika digendong suaminya, malah sepertinya Onew sangat menikmatinya. " _Hyung_ . . . aku mandi dulu ne?"

"Mandi, makan lalu istirahatlah! Biar Onew denganku saja." jawab Jongwoon.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal ya _hyung_."

Meskipun Jongwoon sudah menyuruhnya istirahat, namun Ryeowook tetap tidak melakukannya. Ia menemani Jongwoon yang sedang menimang _baby_ Onew di beranda yang menghadap ke kolam renang rumahnya. Menyaksikan interaksi antara ayah dan anaknya.

'Jongwoon _hyung_ sungguh penyayang . . .berbeda ketika baru pertama kali bertemu.' inner Ryeowook yang tanpa sengaja menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Mengapa tersenyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Jongwoon ketika mendapati Ryeowook tersenyum sendirian.

" _Anniya hyung_ . . . hanya teringat pertemuan pertama kita dahulu, kau sungguh galak saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku berniat membatalkan pertunangan kita." jujur Ryeowook. "Tapi ternyata kau sangat penyayang _hyung_ . . . aku semakin mencintaimu." ucap Ryeowook, wajahnya sudah merona merah.

" _Baby~~_ dengar! _Mommy_ -mu sedang ngegombal." kata Jongwoon pada Onew.

" _Hyung~~_ " panggil Ryeowook dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aww! Sakit sayang . . . mengapa kau mencubit _hyung_ eoh?"

"Habisnya _hyung_ menyebalkan! Aku-kan tidak sedang mngegombal, hanya menggungkapkan betapa aku mencintaimu _hyung_." protes Ryeowook.

" _Ne, hyung_ percaya kalau _baby_ sungguh mencintai _hyung. Baby_ ~~ kau tahu dahulu _mommy_ -mu begitu manja dan cengeng, tapi lihatlah sekarang dia adalah _mommy_ yang paling hebat di dunia." puji Jongwoon.

" _Hyunggg~~~_ " rajuk Ryeowook manja.

"Nah _baby ._ . dengarkan _mommy_ -mu sudah mulai merajuk manja. . ."

"Huh, _daddy_ -mu menyebalkan _baby_ , aku benci." Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Jongwoon yang sedang menggendong Onew kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, "Tapi aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. _Saranghe hyung~~ saranghae baby_ Onew."

" _Nado saranghe Mommy~~_ " balas Jongwoon. Jongwoon membalikkan posisi badannya sehingga menghadap Ryeowook, lalu membawanya kedalam pelukannya bersama dengan Onew, buah hati mereka.

Y&R

Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya disamping Jongwoon, setelah seharian disibukkan dengan ulah Onew yang spesial, yang selalu ingin berada digendongan mommy-nya. Dan beruntungnya Jongwoon pulang lebih awal hingga bisa membantunya." _Hyung_ ~~ peluk~~~" pintanya manja.

" _Aigoo_ ~~ ternyata _baby_ besarnya tidak mau kalah dengan _baby_ kecilnya." goda Jongwoon.

Gyuttt

"Aww . . mengapa _baby_ suka mencubit _hyung_ eoh? Sakit _baby_ . . ." giliran Jongwoon merajuk.

"Rasakan, itu karena hyung suka menggodaku."

Jongwoon kemudian merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya, "Baiklah . . . sini _hyung_ peluk _baby, hyung_ kangen dengan aroma tubuhmu sayang." Jongwoon menghirup nafas dalam-dalam merasakan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Bau-mu sekarang seperti _baby_ Onew, _hyung_ suka." lirih Jongwoon. " _Hyung_ jadi ingin merasakan tubuhmu _baby_."

Ryeowook mendongak, memandang wajah suaminya, "Lakukanlah _hyung~_ ~" kemudian dikecupnya bibir suaminya dengan pelan dan lembut. Jongwoon-pun menyambut ciuman istrinya dengan penuh semangat. Dan #skip.

Lagi, tengah malam Ryeowook dan Jongwoon dibangunkan oleh suara tangisan Onew. Dengan segera Ryeowook mendatangi bok bayi yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya, " _Mommy_ datang _baby ._." Ryeowook segera mengangkat tubuh Onew dan menenangkannya.

"Apa kau pup? Atau haus?" tanya Ryeowook pada bayi-nya. Diletakkannya Onew diatas tempat tidurnya meski masih dalam keadaan menangis, dengan cekatan Ryeowook membuka diapers Onew dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. " _Hyung_ . . . bisa minta tolong buatkan susu untuk _baby_?"

Tanpa menjawab Jongwoon bergegas membuatkan susu untuk Onew, supaya Onew tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon merasa lega, setelah menghabiskan sebotol susu-nya Onew kembali tidur dengan pulas. Ryeowook mengangkat Onew lalu menidurkannya ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Jongwoon, Ryeowook ingin Onew lebih nyaman tidur dalam dekapan kedua orang tuannya.

Keluarga kecil itu kembali tertidur pulas, agar dapat menyambut esok pagi dengan penuh semangat.

Y&R

Kini _baby_ Onew sudah berumur 5 bulan, _baby_ Onew tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat dan menggemaskan, meskipun bertambah repot karena pergerakan _baby_ Onew yang berambah aktif sedikit merepotkan Ryeowook dan bibi Shin.

Hari ini Ryeowook tidak masuk kuliah, karena tidak enak badan. Ryeowook memang sering sekali absen dari kuliah sejak mempunyai bayi, namun tidak menurunkan prestasi dari Kim Ryeowook.

Jongwoon absen dari kuliah, dia tidak tega meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang sakit apalagi _Daddy_ -nya Siwon juga sedang berada diluar kota. "Sayang . . . kita kedokter ya? Kau terlihat sangat pucat sekali, _hyung_ khawatir terjadi apa-apa denganmu sayang?" rayu Jongwoon pada istrinya.

" _Anniya hyung_ , mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja, aku tidur saja _hyung_." Tolak Ryeowook yang memang tidak suka berurusan dengan dokter.

Menjelang siang kondisi Ryeowook semakin drop, tanpa minta pendapat pada Ryeowook, Jongwoon langsung membawa istrinya ke Rumah Sakit.

Y&R

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sudah kembali dari Rumah Sakit, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan kondisi Ryeowook. Bahkan, Jongwoon sang keluarga tampak bahagia menggendong Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh syukurlah kalian sudah pulang, bagaimana keadaanmu Wook-ie?" sambut bibi Shin.

"Ryeowook tidak apa-apa bibi, biasa jika awal kehamilan." jawab Jongwoon tenang.

"Oh . . . MWO? Wook- _ie_ hamil? Berarti Onew mau punya adik lagi? Aigoo~~~" Bibi Shin tidak sanggup membayangkan nanti jika adik Onew lahir, Onew saja sudah membuat kalang kabut karena keaktifannya, bagaimana jika ditambah satu bayi lagi.

"Iya bibi, Onew akan punya adik lagi supaya rumah besar ini semakin ramai." Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah membaringkan Ryeowook, Jongwoon keluar kamar untuk menemui _baby_ Onew yang sedang bersama dengan bibi Shin. "Bibi . . carilah asisten rumah tangga untuk membantumu bibi, dua atau tiga orang jika perlu." Jongwoon menggendong anaknya dalam dekapannya, " _Baby~~_ kau akan segera mempunyai _dongsaeng_ , apa kau suka?" tanya Jongwoon pada Onew yang disambut tertawa oleh Onew.

"Baiklah, bibi akan mencarinya." balas bibi Shin.

"Ne bibi . . aku tidak ingin bibi terlalu capek, bibi sudah tua seharusnya sudah istirahat. Nanti bibi tinggal mengawasi kerja mereka saja."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Jongwoon-ah."

Jongwoon membawa _baby_ Onew ke kamarnya, dimana Ryeowook tengah terbaring untuk istirahat.

Y&R

TBC

Yee . . . . akhirnya chap 6 update juga setelah sekian lama terbengkalai. Maaf, membuat kalain lama menunggu. Dan, aku hanya bisa menyajikan cerita yang sangat pendek, abal dan tidak jelas serta banyak typo. Sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan, komentar kalian aku tunggu~~~~~~ terima kasih


End file.
